tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 4 - Beginning
Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 4. It is a pleasure to be here once again in the Battle Realm for another glorious event of survival of the fitest. 24 contestants have been summoned to the battle realm for our amusement during the next few days. Murder, betrayal, starvation or just plain bad luck. What will befall all but one of these tributes to the Daedric Princes? I cannot wait to see! The 12 teams for this season are: *Warriors *Mages *Spellswords *Assassins *Necromancers *Thieves *Rogues *Battlemages *Knights *Rangers *Nightblades *Blademasters Ah, I already have a favorite. You know I adore the ones mortals call assassins. True to the ways of the Daedra, those mortals are. I am sure Mephala has her eyes on that team. Thieves, the pets of the Prince Nocturnal. With Lady Luck on their side they are sure to make it far. The tributes for this season are: These mortals have no idea what is in store for them. With a snap of my fingers they will be teleported to the starting area of the battle realm. This time we are dropping them off in a rather lush biome, with plenty of water and...wait, who picked this area? This is far too easy. This won't do, this won't do. We don't really have time to change the area now, so we will just have to wait until these rivers run red with blood from our tributes! Hahaha! :~Snap Let us begin! Everyone is running away? Really? Not even one of you has the testicles to head to the center of the circle of tributes and grab some supplies? Bah! Cowards the lot of you. No no no! This is all wrong! Fight you cowards! Fight! YOU WORTHLESS WORMS! DO YOU DARE DEFY ME?! I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU IF YOU DO NOT FIGHT NOW! Yes! Finally. The last six tributes are doing something other than running away. With almost no one left at the starting zone, no wonder these mortals all headed to the center to gather supplies. The Bosmer Ranger grabs some water. Boring. Grab a weapon and fight! Haha, look at that! We have our first death! The Nightingale makes the first move. Lady Luck is on her side it seems. She grabs some throwing knives from the cornucopia and throws it right at the Aldmer's heart. The Argonian Nightblade and the Breton Assassin fight over some bread and the fleshy one gets his nose broken by the lizard. Now things are picking up, too bad the lizard chose to run away with the food rather than to finish off the human. Does he not like the taste of human meat? Meat is a much better meal than bread...maybe he will eat the dead elf. If no one wants him, I'll take him. Look at that. A small blind Breton woman? Why did we bring her here again? Oh right, to get brutally murdered for our amusement. Well she is thinking ahead and grabs some health potions. How can she even see what she is getting? :~Sighs Well that was without a doubt the most disappointing beginning to the Battle Royale that I've never witnessed. How can we have a bloodbath without any blood?! Had it not been for the Nightingale's lucky throw and the Breton's broken nose, there would've been no blood at all! I suppose I will just have to make things harder for them for the rest of the day. Do not disappoint me again, mortals, or there will be consequences. ---- Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale